Away From Me
by naioka1992
Summary: Part of the Evanescence Trials. yugi's upset and yami's worried, but will these circumstances make yami take a leap of faith? how will yugi take it before yami can convince him his feelings are genuine? oneshot, songfic, yaoi.


Away From Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO or Evanescence or the song "Away From Me".

NOTE: **_Song Lyrics_**

_Yugi's thoughts (and actions and speech in his POV)_

Yami's thoughts (and actions and speech in his POV)

Ordinary actions and speech

Chapter 1 –

**_I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll_**

_I'm lying on my bed, knowing Yami is in the doorway, watching me worriedly. Truth is, I don't care anymore._

_He doesn't love me back, so what can I do?_

_**I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds**_

_I've been pretending for him and Tea and Tristan Joey and all the others who don't care about me anymore for so long now…now I'm giving it up._

_**But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to**_

_They lied to me when they said they still cared about me._

_**Lost all faith in the things I have achieved**_

_I'm giving up. There's nothing more to be said about it. I'm giving up because He doesn't care about me and my heart has broken._

_**And I**_

_I'm just a failure._

_**I've woken now to find myself**_

I'm worried about Yugi. He knows that, I can tell.

**_In the shadows of all I have created_**

Ironic, isn't it? A yami in love with a hikari…and a beautiful hikari nonetheless.

**_I'm longing to be lost in you_**

I say he's beautiful, but at the same time I don't think he looks anything like me. I'm a less-perfect version of him.

**_(Away from this place I have made)_**

Ever since I got my own body, Tea, Joey and Tristan have been swamping me, and abandoning Yugi. Some friends they really are.

**_Won't you take me away from me_**

Yugi…won't you please just let me love you? I've been holding back…

**_Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins_**

I feel sick with guilt…is it my fault he's like this?

I go and sit next to him, watching him as he slowly turns his gaze onto me.

**_I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed_**

I changed so much for him.

**_I can't go on like this_**

I need to tell him.

'…Yugi?'

_**I loathe all I've become**_

_I look up, my eyes dim. Why is he even bothering with me? What good am I to him?_

_**I've woken now to find myself**_

_This is my worst fear. He's going to tell me he hates me, isn't he!_

_**In the shadows of all I have created**_

_I made friends, and now I'm left in their shadows as they circle my yami._

_**I'm longing to be lost in you**_

_Just get it over with, please._

'_What?'_

_**(away from this place I have made)**_

'Yugi…I-I…I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time now.'

'_What are you talking about, Yami? I'm tired…let me sleep…'_

_**Won't you take me away from me**_

'No! This is important!'

_I look up. He's never been so firm with me before…he must really hate me._

_**Lost in a dying world I reach for something more**_

'Yugi…Yugi, I love you.' It comes out in a rush, but at least I said it.

He blinks at me, and for a horrible moment I think I'm going to have to say it again.

_**I have grown so weary of this lie I live**_

_'…Y-You're lying.' My voice is dry, tears welling up in my eyes._

_**I've woken now to find myself**_

_I'd rather he'd said he hated me…how can he torture me so?_

_**In the shadows of all I have created**_

'What? Yugi, no!' I cry, tears welling up in my own eyes. He glares at me.

I've blown it. He doesn't love me back…it must have been Tea or Joey or Tristan getting him down.

_**I'm longing to be lost in you**_

_'How can you lie to me about something like that!' I yell. I'm so glad Grandpa's out._

_**I have woken now to find myself**_

'But Yugi, I'm not lying!' I tell him, grabbing his shoulders. I stop and let him go when I realise what I'm doing. I hang my head.

'…I love you!'

**_I'm lost in shadows of my own_**

_I stare at him._

'…_Y-You…You do?'_

_**I'm longing to be lost in you**_

'Yes!'

'…_I love you too.'_

_**Away from me.**_

Grandpa Mutou came back from the Grocery Store to find Yugi and Yami lying next to each other on Yugi's bed in a contented, love-filled slumber.

He smiled knowingly at the two resting boys.

**Hmm, weird randomness again. Oh well. Please review, much thankies for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


End file.
